Was it something I didn't say?
by age4age4
Summary: Takes place after The Dance in Season Two. After a night of passion between the two, Dawson and Andie have to learn how to deal with the attraction between them, without letting the rest of the gang in on what's going on. Which isn't that easy, with a nos
1. Chapter 1

"WAS IT SOMETHING I DIDN'T SAY"

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine  
Summary: This takes place the night of "The Dance" in Season Two, okay but listen to this, Pacey and Andie didn't hook up, Andie did catch Pacey with Kristy, and he told Andie that he was sorry, but they could only be friends, and he wasn't ready for a relationship.  
Author's Note: Love it, hate it, just send feedback...please

_Spending another night alone, Wondering when I'm gonna ever see you again  
Thinking what I would give, to get you back, baby  
I should have told you how I felt then, Instead, I kept it to myself, yea  
I let my love go unexpressed, Till it was too late, you walked away_

_(Chorus)  
Was it something I didn't say when I didn't say 'I Love You"  
Was it words that you never heard, all those words I should have told you  
All those times, all those nights, When I had the chance to  
Was it something I didn't say (something I didn't say)  
Was it something I didn't say (something I didn't say)_

**Dawson's House**

Dawson watched as Joey ran through the grass and into her boat, he couldn't believe it, he had finally told her that he loved her, and she had said it back, thank god, but then she did something he couldn't believe... she told him it was too late, and she had left. She had left him and their love behind.

Dawson sit down on his bed, and ran his fingers through his hair, he didn't know whether to cry or to scream, he just felt utterly numb, and the feeling was running through out his whole body. He took off his tie, and threw it on the ground, his eyes roamed over his room, to the nightstand next to his bed, he saw a picture of Joey and him as little kids, he couldn't bear to look at it, but he couldn't help it. He ran a finger over Joey's smiling figure, and then he threw the picture against the wall causing the glass to shatter, just like his heart was doing at that very second.

"Dawson, honey, is that you?", Gail Leery called from downstairs, he didn't want to deal with his mother right now, he didn't want to deal with anyone for that matter.

"Mom, I'm going out, I'll be back...whenever", he said making his way out the window, not bothering to listen to what his mom was yelling about.

Dawson jumped off the last ladder step, and started walking, he was going to walk over to Pacey's, but he thought better of it since he really just wanted to be left alone, and not put with the 20 questions he knew Pacey was going to ask him. Dawson decided just to go wherever his feet led him; and after a while of just walking he looked up, and his feet just happened to lead him to the Ruins

Dawson remembered a night a few weeks ago with Joey at this exact space, and he couldn't take thinking about it, so he was about to leave, but a noise caught his attention. He heard a female singing an old theme song from a Disney movie he had heard once before.

The singing was drawing him to her, he followed her singing, and where the Ruins met up with the beach, there he saw the women with the incredible voice, standing and swaying on the balls of her feet, looking on as the waves rolled up on the beach.

Dawson wanted to know who she was, but not wanting to disturb her, slowly approached her. The women stopped singing, and he suddenly noticed the girl's face as the full moon shined down on her, and he was surprised at who it was.

She must've felt his eyes watching her because she turned around, and locked eyes with him, they didn't make a move to go to one another, not wanting to trespass on the other's personal space, and personal thoughts.

After a minute she plopped down on the ground, and Dawson found himself drawn to her, he sit next to her, and looked on as she handed him the bottle of wine she was holding, that happened to be half full. He took it, not really caring that his policy not to drink was quickly being broken.

"Thanks", he mumbled to her, and was about to take a sip, when he just thought what the hell, and started gulping it down, he noticed she was looking at the moon with a coy smile on her face, "What?"

She begun fidgeting with the blanket she had with her, "It's funny really, I finally find a guy who I really like, who comforts me, and holds me when my mom starts acting up, and what happens? He dumps me for a blonde bimbo or as he said, he dumped me because he didn't want a relationship right now, can you believe it?", she asked him not really wanting an answer

Dawson shrugged, he wasn't in the mood to decipher someone else's relationship, but did she and Pacey ever really have a relationship, it was more of just two people being attracted to one another, he didn't want to say that to her though, so he just took another gulp of the wine, and leaned back on his elbows

"Well, you know it could be worse, you could finally find the women of your dreams, and then when you date them, and tell them you love them, they could say it back, and still walk out of your life forever", he said.

Andie positioned herself so she was lying down, and Dawson's legs were her pillow, "You and I are two depressed souls, I mean when did things get so bad, and when the hell does my gay brother kiss Joey Potter, your soul mate, and she like it...or whatever the hell she said to you", she said.

Dawson thought about it for a second, Andie was right, when did their lives become like the twilight zone, he shrugged " I don't know.. she did like it, but Jack's not gay, and he probably loved the kiss, I mean who wouldn't love kissing Joey, I know I did", he said

Andie rolled her eyes, " FYI Dawson, Jack's 100 homosexual, he just wont admit it to himself, I've seen the way he looks at Deputy Doofus, haven't you?", she said slurring

Dawson laughed, he hadn't really been paying attention to Jack, and even if Jack was really gay why would he kiss Joey, why would he mess up a relationship between two people who cared deeply about one another, why would he do something so hateful, so twisted, "Why?", he said out-loud, not meaning to break the silence

Andie made an incoherent sound, "You have to admit Doofus is good looking, just like his younger brother, the love of my life, the yin to my yang, the...what else goes together?", she asked, and Dawson chuckled to himself, and then expressed a grim smile

"I don't know, I used to think Joey and I went together, but I guess if she rather date a closet homosexual than a guy who would give up anything to be with her, well...then I guess I'm just going to have to check myself into the mental hospital. I mean, Andie, would you rather date someone who would take you out to fancy places, buy you expensive jewelry, and treat you like the queen you are, or date someone who probably subcribes to Cosmo?", he said slurring, not realizing that he had just finished the entire bottle of wine  
in one gulp.

Andie swatted him on his leg, "Hey, Pacey subscribes to Cosmo, and he's not gay...you don't think he could be...I mean, that would really suck, the guy I'm interested in dating my brother...that's like a Jenny Springer show", she said worriedly

Dawson fully laid down on the sand, " It's Jerry Springer, and I don't think Pacey would ever date your brother, he's more into blondes", he said knowingly, thinking of the Tamara Jacobs scandal.

Andie raised an eyebrow at him, "So, you think he'd rather go for a cute blonde like yourself? That'd make for an interesting relationship, if I do say so myself", she said with a half-smile on her face

Dawson threw the empty wine bottle he was holding onto the sand, "If you haven't noticed, I'm 100 heterosexual, not that there's anything wrong with being a homosexual, if Joey likes that sort of thing, and judging from what you said, I guess she does", he said glaring at the moon, Andie looked from Dawson to the full moon

"Another full moon night, just like it was the night Pacey held me in his arms, god I miss that, I miss a lot of things, I wish I could get a great guy like Pacey, I want someone to hold me, to comfort me, and to kiss me, oh god, I miss kissing, do you know it's been almost three months since I've kissed a guy", she said staring at the moon, and throwing glares at it like it was the worst thing in the world

Dawson threw out a sigh, "I have to admit I miss kissing, I mean with Joey I had the short kisses, and the make out sessions, I never had that with Jen, and there's really no one I want more than Joey so I guess I can just kiss kissing goodbye", he said, and Andie laughed a little, and then turned around and looked at Dawson with a smile, "What?"

"Why don't you and I have our own little fun, it's a full moon Dawson, weird things happen on them", she said, and Dawson raised an eyebrow at her "Andie, you're drunk, I'm semi-drunk, if we did anything we'd regret it later, you and I are destined to be friends, plain and simple, so lets not tempt fate", he said, and Andie rolled her eyes at him

"Dawson, do you have to analyze everything, you and I are drunk, you're right, but do you think we'll remember anything from tonight", she said, and Dawson thought about it for a second, Andie was a pretty girl, and he always wondered what it would be like to kiss her, and it really wouldn't be such a big deal, it was just a few meaning-less minutes of making out

"So, you're saying, anything that happens here on this beach between us is just that...a non-issue?", he said, and Andie nodded

"Dawson, what happens tonight is just that, something that happened tonight, no one will know but us, and from the state we're in, we probably aren't going to remember, so what do you think, should we over-step our friendship policy for one night, and neck for a little bit, or should we question our what-ifs later?", she asked

Dawson arched an eyebrow at her, "Well, usually I wouldn't do this but..., just one question, Andie, top or bottom?", he asked

**Beach-Saturday Morning**

Sunlight was coming into the creaks of Dawson's eyes, he didn't want to wake up though, he had this ultra pounding head-ache, and he didn't want to think about anything but the most perfect dream he had last night, he had made love to Joey for the very first time, and they had fallen asleep in each-others arms.

Dawson felt small hands on his chest, and he smiled, could that dream have been real, could he really have made love to that perfect women, he opened his eyes and was in for the surprise of his life, instead of seeing Joey's naked body on top of him, he saw Andie's naked body on top of him.

Andie opened her eyes after a minute, she looked up at Dawson, and then at first a small smile came on her face, but then when she realized what was going on it went to being worried, "Dawson, please tell me this is not what it looks like, and we didn't do what I think we did last night?", she said, and tried to cover her breast with the blanket, and get off of him without touching anything at the same time.

Andie had pulled the blanket off of him so fast, he barely had enough time to get his brief-boxers on before all the events of last night came back into his head, "God Andie, we weren't going to do anything but neck, how did it lead from that to this?", he said running a hand through his matted hair.

Andie rolled her eyes, and started putting on her clothes "If you don't know then you really are oblivious", she said angrily, but immediately regretted it when she felt a throbbing pain between her eyes

Dawson not wanting to pick a fight with Andie started picking up his clothes, and hurriedly putting them on, not caring that he was buttoning his shirt wrong, Andie looked at him, and just flung her hands in the air, and began furiously doing it herself, but as she got to the top button she looked into his eyes, and he got lost in hers, he had never really paid much attention to Andie's eyes or her for that matter, but she had the most beautiful grayish-green eyes he had ever seen.

Before they could stop themselves they were in a tight lip-lock, and it was growing feverish by the minute, Andie let out a little moan, and like someone had tapped them both on the shoulder they jumped apart, and stared open mouthed at one another.

"Dawson, what was that?", Andie said slightly trembling, she didn't know what else to do, she had just kissed one of her friend's  
ex-boyfriend/soul-mate, and she had enjoyed it, she had really enjoyed it. Dawson looked down on the ground, and back at her, and was about to say something when something caught his eye, and he got a worried expression on his face, "Andie, I think...I think that I'll call you later", he said, and darted off, leaving a confused Andie behind him calling his name

"Looks like one flew over the cuckoo's nest", said a snotty female behind Andie, Andie jumped a little, turned around and for the first time saw Abby Morgan standing behind her looking at her with an eyebrow raised

"Abby, you scared me, how long have you been standing there?", she said, trying not to sound too nervous, she just had to keep a cool calm face, it wasn't like she had done anything wrong, just slept with Dawson, and then kissed Dawson...which was very, very bad, yet felt very very good, this was very bad.

Abby folded her arms, and looked at the empty bottle of wine at Andie's feet, "Just enough to see someone who by the looks of things, covering from a bad hang-over, screaming out Dawson Leery's name, and acting very nervous. What's up with that Andie, Pacey not enough for you, and you think just because Joey kissed Jack, you'd try and get a go at Dawson? Next time you want Dawson use  
the phone, don't yell out his name, unles...unless Dawson's here with you", Abby said hauntingly, looking around the beach trying to spot Dawson, and Andie refused to meet her eyes, not sure how much Abby really saw, and scared at what Abby could do to everyone's friendship

"What are you talking about Abby? Before you start making assumptions, get your facts straight, I'm here alone, I just came here last night to watch the water, and there is absolutely NOTHING going on with Dawson and I", Andie said half-lying, she didn't know if there was something going on with Dawson and her or not, she started hurriedly folding up her blanket, wanting to get the hell away from Abby as fast as she could, before she got more confused.

"There's something going on with you Andie, and I'm not going to stop until I find out what it is, so brace yourself, this is going to make for one bad year for you", she said, and turned away leaving a once again alone Andie.  
Dawson's House

Dawson climbed into his window, he didn't want to put up with his mom's questioning as to why he hadn't come in last night, so he thought the best thing to do was to climb into his room.

Dawson saw a sleeping Pacey lying on his bed, Dawson tip-toed through his room, deciding just to take a shower, so he could wash the guilt away.

"I feed the kids, cook you dinner, and you don't even have the decency to come in at a reasonable hour, how dare you", said Pacey, causing Dawson to jump two feet in the air

Dawson turned around, and Pacey winced, "Judging from the lack of color on your face, and the redness in your eyes, I'm guessing that either you and Joey had a horny escapade, or you're suffering from a hang-over, and since I know Joey Potter, come over here and tell dear ole Pacey what the problem is", he said, sitting up on the bed, and giving Dawson his undivided attention

Dawson really didn't want to have to deal with Pacey right now, he had to deal with other people and things right now, he had to figure out what he was going to say to Joey, they had always said they'd lose their virginity to one another, well now he couldn't do that, and how was he going to face Andie, he couldn't explain his hormonal attraction to her, and what about Abby? He had seen her coming from behind Andie, so he ran as fast as he could, not even bothering to turn around and explain why to Andie. There were so many questions in his mind, but not enough answers.

"Joey and I just broke up, it's really something that I don't want to talk about", he said, shrugging and taking clothes out from the closet, and hoping that Pacey got the hint that he really didn't want any company right now.

"What? Why the hell did you two break up?", Pacey said confused, he had thought that Dawson got hung-over because of his parents, but now he was seeing it was something else.

Dawson sighed, "If you must know, she cheated on me, she kissed Jack the other day, as a matter of fact she's off probably starting a relationship with him, and I guess it's for the best. If we are really for one another we'll find eachother again", he said leaving the room to go take a shower, but Pacey was hot on his heels

" Wait a minute, twilight zone happening, she cheated on you? With Jack, Jack the clumsy sibling of Andie McPhee? When did this happen? Okay, over-load here, can you explain this to me?", Pacey asked, and Dawson who surprisingly couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take the headache, couldn't take the guilt, and couldn't take Pacey's mindless questioning, spun around and glared at him

"Look Pace, I really don't want to talk about it anymore, so if you'll excuse me there's a shower with my name on it", he said, opening the bathroom door, and closing it behind him before Pacey could say another word

Dawson ran a hand through his hair, and looked at himself in the mirror, "I will never drink again"

Okay, that was the first part, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**PROPOSITION**

**The Leery Residence-Early Morning**

To say that Dawson's weekend had gone by quickly would be an understatement.

Thanks to a hectic work schedule at the video store and endless hours of homework he had to turn in on Monday, it had gone by in a complete blur. Before he even knew it, it was Monday morning already and he was running ten minutes behind schedule.

"Honey, if you don't hurry up, you're going to be late for class."

Without even bothering to hide the roll of his eyes that he was throwing at his mother, Dawson shot out in annoyance, "Really? I didn't notice," before hurriedly tying both his tennis shoes and then, just as quickly, making his way out of his room; as an after-thought yelling out to his mom: "I might be late tonight, so don't wait up."

"Oh, you have a date with Joey?"

Not wanting to get into that conversation right now caused Dawson to absentmindedly mutter, "Something like that," before literally running down the stairs and out the front door.

_I need to hurry up if I want to talk to Andie before class."_

**Capeside High- Cafeteria- Lunch**

"Can you still see it?"

Without even bothering to look away from the cafeteria door she was staring at, Andie quickly retorted, "Yes, Jack."

A comment which caused her twin to frown. "Come on, Andie, you're not even looking at me."

"_I swear, sometimes I just want to strangle this boy…."_

With that thought in mind, Andie finally turned around and looked at her brother's black eye, which he had tried unsuccessfully to cover up with Andie's foundation. "Jack, you look fine. You can hardly see the bruise…and I don't know why you're trying to cover it up. Everybody who was at the dance has already seen your face, and those who weren't there, already know about it."

"I know, I just hate people staring at me like I have some sort of disease. I just wish this day was over with already." Jack replied, then after a small second, he continued with, "Great, here comes Mike Tyson now."

Knowing he was talking about Dawson, Andie wasn't that surprised when she felt her stomach start to do flip-flops; but she was surprised when, after she turned around to look in the direction of where Jack was staring at, she felt her heart start to skip a beat as her eyes connected with the slightly older male's.

_Get a grip, Andie. It's just Dawson._

With that thought in mind, Andie turned her head back towards Jack and watched as her brother started making up excuses to leave.

"I think I left something in my locker. I'll see you after school, Andie."

"No, wait, Jack." Andie opened her mouth to say, but before she could even get the words out, Jack was already gone and Dawson was standing beside her. _Shit…_

"Hey, mind if I sit down?"

After taking a second to make sure that no one was watching them, Andie absentmindedly motioned to the seat beside her, "Go ahead."

"Thanks." Dawson nervously replied, before taking a seat next to Andie and then taking a second to gather his thoughts before saying what was on his mind, "I wanted to catch you this morning before first period, but I was running behind schedule. How was your weekend?"

Knowing this was his way of sliding into the conversation, Andie slightly smiled to herself, before saying: "Mostly uneventful. I pretty much sat around watching television and analyzing and over-analyzing what happened on Friday night-"

"And here I thought over-analyzing was my job." Dawson interrupted, causing Andie to slightly laugh; a sound that somewhat broke the nervousness between the two of them. "I mostly did the same as well…and I sort of came to a decision while doing so."

Hearing the seriousness in his voice, Andie quickly sobered up and braced herself for what was about to come out of Dawson's mouth. "I'm listening."

"Okay…I know that you still have feelings for Pacey and you know that I still have feelings for Joey, but…we both cannot deny that there is some something going on between the two of us; something that I'm not sure will just go away. Am I right?"

_I'll say…_

Even though she felt herself blushing as the thought of what happened Friday night came sweeping into her head, Andie couldn't help but nod her head in agreement with what Dawson was saying.

"Well, with that thought in mind, I came to the conclusion that maybe we should explore what is going on here. See, if it's just a physical attraction we have to one another or if it's maybe something more. What do you think?"

Feeling her heart starting to beat a little bit faster, Andie questioned if Dawson was sure about this, "I mean, you just broke up with Joey, not more than a couple days ago. **You're** not ready to jump back into a relationship again. I don't even know if **I'm** ready to jump back into, whatever it was, that Pacey and I had, again."

Having had a feeling she was going to say that, Dawson quickly replied, "I know…but I also know what I felt with you the other night…well, I haven't felt like that before. Not even with Joey."

Not knowing what to say to that, Andie couldn't help but move her eyes towards the ground. Then a second later, she found herself moving her gaze back towards Dawson. "What about Joey…? Her and me are friends. I can't just go out with her ex-boyfriend behind her back."

Seeing a slight hardened expression take over Dawson's features caused Andie to think she had struck a nerve. But a second later, that look was gone.

"Don't worry about Joey…she obviously has made up her mind that she doesn't want to be with me right now. And I've decided that I'm not going to just sit around and wait until she does….I want to explore what this is between you and me--even if it's nothing more than just a one-time thing. And if you're worried about your friendship with her, we can keep this under-wraps until we figure out what is going on between the two of us. If it's nothing, she'll never know the difference and your friendship with her will be the same…I promise."

Even though she, on some levels, wanted to voice another protest about this to Dawson, Andie couldn't help but find herself thinking over this proposition; especially when she found herself getting lost in Dawson's stare again. "If I agree to this little plan of yours, where do we begin?"

Without even bothering to remove the smile that was slowly starting to spread across his face, Dawson slowly replied:

"How about a movie tonight?"

**The table behind them**

"I'd love to…"

After hearing the blonde female reply back to the man seated beside her, Chris quickly made sure the two blondes behind him hadn't noticed him yet and, after a second of listening into the rest of their plans for the night, he, just as quickly, made his way towards the other side of the cafeteria where his close friend, and sometimes even close enemy, Abby Morgan was now entering the cafeteria. "I can't believe I'm saying this, Abby, but you were right. There is something going on between the two of them."

Not knowing exactly who Chris was talking about, Abby followed Chris's line of vision towards a table on the other side of the cafeteria where Andie McPhee and Dawson Leery were seated next to one another; clearly engaged in a playful conversation.

This brought an evil smile to her face.

"I think this school year just made an interesting twist…let the games begin."

So, what do ya'll think so far?


End file.
